sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vega Garnets (Disgustedorite)
Vega Garnets are an open Gem class created by Disgustedorite. While production on them began roughly 8000 years ago, they were discontinued 1000 years after the first batch emerged due to high rates of corruption-like symptoms. Vega Garnets can share gemstone names with Gems of other classes, such as Hessonite (Canon), but they are their own distinct class. They are not interchangeable. Characteristics Vega Garnets are medium-sized Gems with medium builds. Their gemstones are about the size of a fist and can be located anywhere on their bodies, but are usually in a symmetrical location. They come in a wide range of colors, and their hair doesn't fall below their shoulders by default. Vega Garnets usually have plush mane-like hair, but shaggy, wavy, and curly hair have also been observed. Like rubies and sapphires, vega garnets commonly have an internal body temperature different from the environment, an unintentional hyperadaptive feature derived from their electrical powers which rises independently in different individuals to keep them at an optimal temperature for their gemstone which usually appears after they visit planets with climates more hostile to gems. Vega Garnets have 16 articulated segments to their "mannequins" seen while regenerating, like most known Gems. The front of their lower torso part--that is, the stomach area--is rather soft, and may hang slightly on some individuals. Slight busts have been observed on some individuals, most commonly on the red subclass. Their teeth are much like human teeth, but their canines are much sharper and their front teeth are slightly serrated. A Vega Garnet's gemstone can be any type of garnet. The subclasses are split by color, rather than chemical differences like in other classes (such as Quartz), so for example two Vega Garnets can have the same gemstone name but be of different subclasses. In the current timeline, there are three sub-classes of Vega Garnet, each with their own unique characteristics. Red Red Vega Garnets come in red, orange, pink, and purple colors. They generally have more muscular builds overall than other Vega Garnets, and can run the fastest. Their hair is generally very thick and soft, and is usually darker than their skin color (with exceptions). Green Green Vega Garnets come in green, yellow, and blue. They have a slight tendency towards larger thighs. They generally have messy hair, which is almost always a distinctly different color from their skin. Brown Brown Vega Garnets have the widest range of appearances. While they're limited mostly to brown, black, and grey colors, they can have any shape and build within the class's parameters. They're generally slightly taller than the other two subclasses, and their gemstones are proportionally smaller. They usually have shorter hair, which can be any color within their own gemstone's range. Brown Vega Garnets can produce "semi-forms" when their gemstone is placed in a gemstone socket too large for them. The semi-form fills the space and allows them to power any machine. The exposed part of the semi-form is covered in short hair to protect it from damage. Corrupted Corrupted Vega Garnets have a specific range of appearances and are rather similar in appearance to Earth mammals. When initially corrupted, all Vega Garnets stand on four legs, have a muscular tail of some length, have long pointed ears, and are covered in fur. Unlike other corrupted gems, however, they often adapt their appearances over time and can often end up looking very different after only a hundred years. Roughly half of all corrupted Vega Garnets have horns, spikes, or armor of some kind. Each subclass looks different when corrupted. Red ones are slender, fluffy, and dog-like creatures that often run on their hind legs and have hooves; green ones are thick with stone-crushing jaws and seem to have spikes and armor more often; and brown ones can be described as being like giant Pomeranian dogs with sharp foreclaws. Behavior Vega Garnets, by default, are generally very calm and patient, but wildness has been occasionally observed in the red subclass. When presented with a threat, red and green Vega Garnets are likely to fight back, while brown ones are more likely to flee or negotiate. All Vega Garnets, regardless of subclass, like to play by wrestling with each other or with Gems of other classes. Injury caused by such play is rare, but might happen when another Gem involved is of a weaker class. Green Vega Garnets are more solitary than the others and are often naturally averse to fusion, but will still interact with other Gems who initiate contact. Vega Garnets of all varieties are sometimes known to walk on all fours much like Peridots, a habit which allows them to squeeze through smaller spaces with ease. Corrupted )]] When corrupted, Vega Garnets are known to be more passive than other monsters. But they can still be very violent dangerous, especially when they're scared or right after they corrupt. Right after they first corrupt, Vega Garnets are known to lash out wildly due to shock. This usually results in them mauling an innocent Gem who happened to be in their line of sight, though shatterings caused by this are rare. History Roughly 8000 years ago, a Gem prophet reported that there would be a major resource crisis in the future. The Diamonds were disturbed by this, and ordered the creation of a new experimental type of Gem that could adapt to poor conditions with ease and could grow and thrive with less energy and resources to use as a model for newer Gems. Production began on them on a garnet-rich planetoid in the Vega star system. 500 years after the first seeds were planted, the first batch of Vega Garnets started to emerge from the ground. These included Gems of all three subclasses. As their seeds were being planted continuously, more followed soon after. These initial Gems were sent to their respective Diamonds to be given assignments. 173 years after the first Vega Garnet emerged, one Vega Garnet of the red subclass suddenly corrupted--she had adapted to a change in environment too quickly for her to process, and her attempts to catch up led to her adaptability going out of control and tearing holes in her mind, transforming her into a Corrupted Gem. This was dismissed as an isolated incident and she was shipped off to an aristocratic Gem who wanted to add her to her collection of oddities. Less than one year after that incident, another Vega Garnet, this time of the green subclass, suddenly started showing similar symptoms. She was quickly taken to a gemetic researcher, who was able to record what was happening to her in detail and determined exactly what was happening. She passed this information on to the Diamonds, suggesting that since it happened twice within only one year and it only happened to Gems of a specific type, it could be a flaw in the type's programming. The Diamonds dismissed this, as it had only happened twice. The now-corrupted Gem was shipped off to the same collector, who thought the one she already had looked lonely. They got along great. , Mint Garnet|240x240px]]During the century that followed, 314 more Vega Garnets of red and green subclasses suddenly showed the same symptoms and corrupted. The Diamonds, no longer able to dismiss it, started carefully tracking all Vega Garnets of those subclasses, now concerned about the welfare of the entire Gem-type. No corruptions were observed in the brown subclass by that point. 500 years after the first Vega Garnet emerged, there were thousands of instances of Gems being poofed, cracked, and sometimes shattered by Vega Garnets who suddenly corrupted in public places. The Diamonds struggled to control these Gems as they corrupted, and sent expert gemeticists to find out what was wrong and find a way to make this not happen with future Vega Garnets; they had little luck. By this point, 40% of all Vega Garnets under 500 years of age had corrupted. Brown Vega Garnets had started corrupting as well, though it was far less common. At one point during this time, an attempt was made to see if using a rejuvenator on a vega garnet would undo the corruption, but this proved ineffective due to an oversight in the creation of their hyperadaptability ability that prevented their adaptations from being reset. 1000 years after the first Vega Garnet emerged, two thirds of all Vega Garnets had corrupted and were causing chaos throughout the empire. The Diamonds sent an order to cease production of them, and the kindergartens growing them were all shut down. By that time, 24 million Vega Garnets had been produced, including ones who had yet to emerge. All Vega Garnets under 1000 years of age were put in quarantine until they could be confirmed to not have the potential to suddenly corrupt. At 1000 years old, all Vega Garnets who had the potential to corrupt would have already done so and those who did not were considered safe to leave quarantine. All corrupted Vega Garnets had their gemstones put in storage for research and possible future use, while the remaining non-corrupted individuals were allowed to continue to live out their lives. More than two thirds of all Vega Garnets became corrupted. By this time in the present day, the majority of Vega Garnets have been shattered by various causes; members of the red subclass fell in battle, those of the green subclass were shattered in accidents, and the brown subclass became spread so thin for their purpose that they became impossible to track. In the modern time, due to the class's scarcity, it is illegal to poof a Vega Garnet for any reason aside from self defense or to place one of the brown subclass in a gemstone slot, and it is illegal to shatter one for any reason. The punishment for such an act is death, unless the Gem who did it was of a class that is also protected or endangered, in which case the punishment is imprisonment for a length of time determined by the Gem's age and class. After the events of Change Your Mind, interest in helping corrupted Vega Garnets was revived. However, attempting to heal them the same way other corrupted Gems were healed did not work, so the corrupted Vega Garnets remain bubbled away. A handful of Vega Garnets who had been corrupted by the corruption attack at the end of the Gem War were also discovered and an attempt to heal them was made, with better success as far as their minds go; however, they were trapped in the corrupted body and all the issues that came with it, no matter what was done, due to the hyperadaptability reflex preventing them from changing back. History of Reception by Gemkind This section is for reference in fanfiction and roleplay that takes place at different time periods. When the vega garnet class was initially made up to when the first ones emerged (8000-7500 years ago), it was seen as a great step forward for Gemkind. Kindergartners, such as Peridots, who had more of the technical knowledge on how it all worked were especially excited, and those who worked on the project to create the Vega Garnets would often brag about it. Nearly all negative reception at this time was mostly just Gems who were annoyed that they had to hear about the Vega Garnets so much. Quartzes and other large fighting gems commonly had doubts on whether or not red Vega Garnets would really be of any use in combat, since they were so small and weren't designed for fusion. However, the random corruptions and the quarantine caused many gems to become fearful of them, this phase of fear reaching its peak roughly 6500 years ago. Fears subsided while the quarantine took place, but as Vega Garnets older than 1000 years were allowed free for likely being immune to the random corruption, it was nonetheless initially common for Gems to attack Vega Garnets out of fear that they would corrupt anyway. These fears were unfounded; there are no records or reputable reports of a Vega Garnet older than 1000 years randomly corrupting. All non-corrupted Vega Garnets in quarantine were deemed safe and freed by around 6000 years ago, and fears completely subsided and turned mostly to empathy and disappointment by this point. Kindergartners who had technical knowledge about what the Vega Garnets would've meant for Gemkind were disappointed, but some viewed Vega Garnets as a mistake while others were determined to find out what the problem was and try again. From 6000 to 5000 years ago was the Gem War. Red Vega Garnets participated in the battles and were regarded as surprisingly useful for their size, especially by Gems that had doubted their combat ability in the beginning. During the later parts of the war, however, there was another disturbing trend among Vega Garnets--rebellion. Many of them already had histories with the negative reception their entire class got, so it was very easy for them to join the Crystal Gems--a group that encourages freedom without judgement, something very appealing to your average Vega Garnet. This caused Homeworld Gems to become very suspicious and paranoid about Vega Garnets, as the red and green varieties sent to Earth to help with colonization and the war were defecting and joining the Crystal Gems in large numbers. After the war, roughly 5000 years ago, it was discovered that the exact number of Vega Garnets remaining was very, very low--fewer than 100 known from the red and green subclasses. Laws were immediately passed specifically to protect them, and the Diamonds turned their attention to the ones that had randomly corrupted early on. Much research was done into the possibility of reversing it, but it was found to be impossible--the hyperadaptability that they were created to have caused physical changes and rewrites of their programming that couldn't be undone or healed by any known method. This was meant to be kept a secret for the protection of the remaining Vega Garnets, but inevitably word about this got out and Vega Garnets were largely viewed as a mistake of bad programming and false hopes that never should've happened. This phase lasted until about 3000 years ago, when Vega Garnets were upgraded to an aristocratic status--something that had never been done before in Gem history--to help discourage crimes against them. By the end of Era 2, feelings about Vega Garnets were wildly mixed. They shifted towards being more sympathetic than anything else at the beginning of Era 3, when it was learned that those who betrayed Homeworld during the war were basically just serving Pink Diamond, and they were generally left alone even after the caste system was abolished. With the discovery of Corruption on Earth, an attempt was made again to repair the corrupted population; however, it was found that those who randomly corrupted could not be healed and those who corrupted as a result of the end of the War were permanently trapped in their corrupted bodies even with healed minds. After this, there was also much more sympathy for the corrupted Vega Garnets. Abilities Vega Garnets have all standard Gem abilities, except for the red subclass which lacks the ability to summon their own natural weapon. All subclasses * Electrokinesis: Vega Garnets can summon or control electricity to use either as a weapon or to jump-start machinery. * Hyperadaptability: Vega Garnets naturally adapt far more quickly than all other Gem-types. This means they can adapt to any weapon, react quickly to sudden major changes to the environment, and even shapeshift without expending much energy. This also allows them to adapt to unusual jobs, should the need arise. ** Unfortunately, it is this power which leads to many Vega Garnets losing their minds. Two thirds of all Vega Garnets adapt faster than they can think, which causes them to lose control of themselves and literally rip holes in their minds trying to keep up. This leads to symptoms very similar to corruption. ** This ability is a reflex, so it usually can't be controlled. Red * Universal Weapon Proficiency: Red Vega Garnets can correctly and effectively use any weapon they find with little or no instruction. If they pick up something that isn't a weapon, they will find a way to make it a weapon. Green * Gemspace Control: Green Vega Garnets can create vast and complex dimensions within their gemspace, much larger and more elaborate than the pocket dimensions used by other Gems. These dimensions can contain entire worlds with complex life, and the Gem in possession of these worlds is like a god to them. However, anything created within this space relies on the gemstone it's contained within and can never leave. ** This ability was an accidental side effect of green Vega Garnets being given extra gemspace to hold more items. Its discovery was also an accident, and is severely discouraged due to Gems using this ability becoming lazy and sluggish because it ends up being all they want to do. Brown * Semi-Form: Brown Vega Garnets can create partial forms to fill any space. These partial forms are like lumps of skin covered in hair, with the gemstone in the center. Notable Individuals This is a list of individual Vega Garnets. While anyone is allowed to make a Vega Garnet, only those who have been approved by Disgustedorite may be added to this list. In order to be added to this list, your Gem must meet the following conditions: * They must be a type of Garnet * They must fit the description of any of the three subclasses, but not as a mixture ** If their gemstone is the wrong color for their subclass, there must be an explanation for it * If they use any pronouns other than she/her, there must be an acceptable explanation for it so that they can better mesh with lore and canon. ** Examples of acceptable explanations: "They found out about other genders and it clicked for them" "Humans thought he was male and he just went with it" "His friend identified differently and he wanted to too" ** Examples of unacceptable explanations: "He was just born male" "Gems are genderless space rocks they should be using they/them anyway" "My other OC needed an important male figure in his life" ** Basically, as long as the reason you give is about the character as a person and not about the way he was created or designed by you, it should be fine * If they were corrupted during the Gem War and eventually healed, they must be trapped in a semi-corrupted or fully-corrupted form unrecognizable compared to their original humanoid form, as Vega Garnets cannot be completely healed and retain more corrupted traits than normal Gems. ** An exception can be made if there is a satisfying explanation for their restoration. Without further ado, here's the list. Red * Imperial Garnet * Rhodolite Garnet (SourP) Green * Mali Garnet Brown * Melanite Corrupted * Mint Garnet * Raspberry Garnet * Tsavorite Partially healed * Gomedha Trivia * Vega Garnets were originally designed as a class related to corundums. Disgustedorite changed this when more was revealed about Gem classes in the show. Category:Gem Types Category:A to Z Category:Disgustedorite